The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to the medical field. Medical imaging technologies such as stereotactic x-ray, fluoroscopy, computer tomography, ultrasound, nuclear medicine and magnetic resonance imaging enable detection of small abnormalities in the body of a patient. The discovery of certain abnormalities may prompt performance of a biopsy procedure to a tissue sample for lab analysis to help diagnose and treat patients suspected of having cancerous tumors, pre-malignant conditions or other diseases or disorders. A stereotactic guided percutaneous breast biopsy is often preferable to an open surgical breast biopsy in the case of small abnormalities located deep within the body because a percutaneous biopsy removes a relatively small amount of tissue. For example, a needle can be used to remove individual cells or clusters of cells in the case of fine needle aspiration (FNA), and a core or fragment of tissue in the case of a core biopsy. One difficulty associated with such procedures is that it is necessary to locate the biopsy needle with considerable precision in order to obtain a suitable sample of a small abnormality, particularly if it is located deep within the body. Biopsy guns and guidance systems have been developed to facilitate accurate location of a biopsy needle. However, while these devices offer some advantages, manual computations may be required for configuration. Further, systems may only be suitable for use with certain patients due to size and reconfiguration limitations.